leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Plasma/TCG
Team Plasma started being featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the expansion, in which the first member to be featured was . However, Pokémon belonging to Team Plasma did not appear until the expansion. Unlike previous villainous teams, Team Plasma's Pokémon are not indicated by name but by a header and the card itself. |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=2/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=U|jpnum=002/076}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=003/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=003/070}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=11/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=006/051}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=013/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=008/070}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=8/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=U|jpnum=008/076}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW86|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=219/BW-P}} |type=Grass|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=11/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=R|jpnum=010/076|enset2=Plasma Blast|enrarity2=SuperRare Holo|ennum2=97/101|jpset2=Megalo Cannon|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=078/076}} |type=Fire|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=12/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=007/051}} |type=Fire|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=014/135|jpset=White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum=001/018}} |type=Fire|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=017/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=011/070}} |type=Fire|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=16/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=R|jpnum=009/051}} |type=Fire|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=13/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=R|jpnum=012/076}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=20/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=009/051}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=025/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=016/070|enset2=Plasma Storm|enrarity2=SuperRare Holo|ennum2=132/135|jpset2=Plasma Gale|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=072/070}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=19/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=C|jpnum=015/076}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=033/135|jpset=White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum=004/018}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=22/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=U|jpnum=017/076}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=24/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=C|jpnum=018/076}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=23/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=R|jpnum=012/051}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=23/101|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=211/BW-P}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=26/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=015/051}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=29/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=014/051}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=039/135|jpset=Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum=003/018}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=041/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=022/070}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=30/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=015/051}} |type=Water|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=31/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=R|jpnum=016/051}} |type=Lightning|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=34/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=016/051}} |type=Lightning|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=046/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=025/070}} |type=Lightning|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=048/135|jpset=Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum=007/018}} |type=Lightning|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=049/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=026/070}} |type=Lightning|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=33/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=R|jpnum=025/076}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=46/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=024/051}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=058/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=031/070}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=055/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=029/070|enset2=BW Black Star Promos|ennum2=BW51|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=181/BW-P}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=48/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=024/051}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=49/116|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=001/016}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=52/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=R|jpnum=027/051|enset2=BW Black Star Promos|ennum2=BW75|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=197/BW-P}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=062/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=035/070|jpset2=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum2=002/016}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=56/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=R|jpnum=027/051}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=57/116|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=004/016}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=066/135|jpset=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum=004/017}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=067/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=037/070}} |type=Psychic|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=070/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=039/070}} |type=Fighting|modified=Yes|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW79|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=192/BW-P}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=64/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=R|jpnum=031/051}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=67/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=R|jpnum=033/051}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=66/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=032/051}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW73|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=005/016}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=084/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=045/070}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=70/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=036/051}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=086/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=047/070}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=73/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=033/051}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=74/116|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=007/016}} |type=Darkness|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=78/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=R|jpnum=036/051}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=79/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=037/051}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=087/135|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=177/BW-P}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=61/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=U|jpnum=052/076}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=090/135|jpset=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum=008/017}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=091/135|jpset=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum=009/017}} |type=Metal|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=092/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=048/070}} |type=Dragon|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=094/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=050/070}} |type=Dragon|modified=Yes|enset=BW Black Star Promos|ennum=BW80|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=201/BW-P}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=88/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=041/051}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=101/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=055/070|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=207/BW-P}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=76/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=C|jpnum=063/076}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=108/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=R|jpnum=059/070|enset2=Plasma Storm|enrarity2=SuperRare Holo|ennum2=134/135|jpset2=Plasma Gale|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=074/070|enset3=BW Black Star Promos|ennum3=BW83|enset4=Legendary Treasures|enrarity4=Rare Holo ex|ennum4=102/113|jpset4=EX Battle Boost|jpnum4=086/093}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=77/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=C|jpnum=064/076}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=74/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=R|jpnum=061/076|enset2=BW Black Star Promos|ennum2=BW84|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=208/BW-P}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=112/135|jpset=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum=011/017}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=113/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=C|jpnum=061/070}} |type=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare|ennum=114/135|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=178/BW-P}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Noble Victories|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=092/101|jpset=Red Collection|jprarity=U|jpnum=066/066|enset2=Noble Victories|enrarity2=SuperRare Holo|ennum2=101/101|jpset2=Red Collection|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=071/066|enset3=Dark Explorers|enrarity3=Uncommon|ennum3=096/108|jpset3=Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum3=016/018|jpset4=Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum4=016/018|jpset5=Master Deck Build Box EX|jpnum5=041/046|enset6=BW Black Star Promos|ennum6=BW100|jpset6=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum6=180/BW-P|jpset7=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum7=218/BW-P}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=118/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=064/070|enset2=Plasma Storm|enrarity2=SuperRare Holo|ennum2=135/135|jpset2=Plasma Gale|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=075/070|jpset3=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum3=014/017|jpset4=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum4=012/016}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=119/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=062/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=012/017|jpset3=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum3=009/016}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=123/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=063/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=013/017|jpset3=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum3=010/016|jpset4=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=175/BW-P}} |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=124/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=066/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=016/017|jpset3=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum3=015/016}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=125/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=065/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=015/017|jpset3=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum3=014/016|jpset4=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=176/BW-P}} |type=Energy|energy=Colorless|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=127/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=U|jpnum=067/070|jpset2=Team Plasma's Powered Half Deck|jpnum2=017/017|jpset3=Black Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum3=018/018|jpset4=White Kyurem-EX Battle Strength Deck|jpnum4=018/018|jpset5=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum5=016/016|enset6=Plasma Freeze|enrarity6=Uncommon|ennum6=106/116|jpset6=Spiral Force|jprarity6=U|jpnum6=051/051|jpset7=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity7=U|jpnum7=051/051|enset8=Plasma Blast|enrarity8=Uncommon|ennum8=91/101}} |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=100/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=U|jpnum=049/051}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=101/116|jpset=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum=013/016|jpset2=Spiral Force|jprarity2=U|jpnum2=048/051|enset3=Plasma Freeze|enrarity3=SuperRare Holo|ennum3=115/116|jpset3=Spiral Force|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=055/051}} |type=Supporter|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=102/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=U|jpnum=049/051}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards|enset2=Plasma Freeze|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=104/116|jpset2=Team Plasma Battle Gift Set|jpnum2=011/016}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=179/BW-P|enset2=Plasma Freeze|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=105/116|jpset2=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity2=U|jpnum2=047/051}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=86/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=U|jpnum=070/076}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=92/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=R|jpnum=075/076}} |type=Item|modified=Yes|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=93/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=R|jpnum=074/076}} category:Team Plasma